Extraterrestrial
by Noodle Fanatic
Summary: Sherlock Holmes never believed in aliens. The Doctor thought that Sherlock was fictional. When a man is mysteriously attacked and killed by an alien, their paths cross. Just some Wholock for y'all. And of course, review.
1. Doctor Who?

Extraterrestrial

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did season 3 would be airing._

_I don't own Doctor Who. I'm glad I'm not in charge of that train wreck._

Sherlock examined the dead body lying in front of him.

"John, it looks as if this man's flesh was literally chewed off."

"By what?" John asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock murmured

"The bite marks don't look humanoid." Sherlock examined the dead man's wounds.

"How…" John's question was cut of by a noise that sounded like a leaf-blower. A blue police "call box" materialized. _**Boom!**_ The door creaked open and a man in a tweed jacket stepped out.

"Oh hello. I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

(Cue theme song)

_Bwah bwah BWAHHHH! Ba da dah. Do do do do doo._

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver over the dead man's body.

"What is that?" John asked staring at the glowing green light.

"Sonic screwdriver." The sonic sprung out, and The Doctor examined it carefully.

"Right and this is my sonic friend."

"Doctor?" Clara stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, who is this?" she asked

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said looking at The Doctor in confusion.

"No really." Clara looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes." He repeated.

"What…no…Oh this is Christmas." The Doctor grinned excitedly.

"But Doctor, he's fictional." Clara whispered

"I have no clue." The Doctor replied, still smiling

"Oh hello. Chief Investigator they call me "The Doctor."" He held up the psychic paper.

"It's blank." Sherlock looked even more confused.

"Hmmm. Fascinating. That man was killed. Not by a man, but by an alien." The Doctor said tucking his psychic paper into his tweed jacket.

"Aliens? You mean like Star Trek?" Sherlock asked

"Yes." The Doctor looked up at Sherlock in distaste "Because I'm clearly Captain Kirk and you're clearly Khan." _(I'm sorry. I had to.) _

"Flesh eaten off by some creature. It also has a significant amount of rift energy."

"_Rift energy_?" Clara asked "What's that?"

"Temporal time energy." The Doctor explained. Sherlock examined The Doctor. Bowtie? Seriously? The way that The Doctor examined everything, reminded Sherlock of himself. But he couldn't analyze The Doctor the way he could analyze other people. The Doctor winced then groaned in pain.

"What, Doctor what is it?" Clara asked

"Time energy. It doesn't like me." He winced again

"Let's get back to our flat. I can make sure you're okay and you can explain about the aliens." John said.

"Fabulous." Sherlock said deep in thought.

"Let's go get a cab." John suggested. Clara and The Doctor exchanged glances.

"Or…." Clara and The Doctor looked at the TARDIS.

_I am not done. I promise. I'm just super busy with other stuff, like watching Torchwood._


	2. Bigger on the inside

_A/N Hello. For those who are interested I finish the first season of Torchwood. Worst. Flipping. Season finale. Ever. I have "I am the Doctor" stuck in my head. I desperately want to learn it on the piano, even though I can't play. Oh well. Enough about me. Onward, read my story. And leave a review. _

John looked at the blue box.

"Are you sure we can all fit?" John asked. The Doctor grinned mysteriously and snapped his fingers. The door creaked open. Sherlock walked into the TARDIS. John followed him. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Clara and followed the blogger.

John had never seen Sherlock have nothing to say. There was always something to say. Always. So why was the magical blue box that was bigger-on-the-inside bringing Sherlock a loss for words?

"You can say something. I've heard it all." The Doctor said.

"But that's impossible." Sherlock said when he found his words.

"It's bigger on the inside." John observed.

"What does it do?" Sherlock was hated himself for being impressed in something that shouldn't exist.

"Many things. That button plays soothing music." The Doctor pressed it and swayed along with Clara.

"And that one stabilizes." He wiggled the zigzag plotter.

"Amazing." Sherlock shook his head. The Doctor pulled down a lever and the TARDIS took off with the leaf blower noise.

"Take a look outside." The Doctor encouraged. John peeked through the door.

"Oh my god. We've moved."

_I'm now watched Firefly. Joss you are so much cooler the Steven Moffat. _


	3. TARDIS?

_A/N Schooools out for summer! Schooools out forever! Okay. I'm done. Thank you for all your supportive reviews. __**BIG **__shoutout to CaptainXena-Mation. Your review was so supportive and I hope you keep reviewing. I am sloooowwwwlllly learning Part 2 of "I am the Doctor" To FionaTailynn You can't really put Sherlock into a situation and know exactly how he's going to react. But thankyou for your constructive criticism most people can't stand it but it's really good for me. (Don't forget to review!)__Thank you for your support and enjoy my story._

Sherlock looked up from the TARDIS console.

"Moved?"

"Sherlock, we're on Baker Street." Sherlock ran to the door.

"But that's not possible." He murmured.

"The TARDIS is a sort of time machine." Clara explained.

"So were in the future?" John asked

"No. We have just moved position. The TARDIS can move in different time stamps and different places." The Doctor explained.

"What does _TARDIS _stand for?"John asked

"In the Encarta Dictionary it means a room or building that seems to be much larger than it actually is or appears it to be from the outside."Sherlock said.

"Yes… But it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor said

"You have the ability to travel through space and time?" Sherlock said. The Doctor smiled.

"Awesome right?" Clara asked. John stepped out of the TARDIS. Sherlock, The Doctor, and Clara followed.

"There's our flat."John pointed to 221 B.

"Cool I've always wanted to see the flat of Sherlock Holmes." Clara whispered to The Doctor.

"Geronimo."


	4. 221 B

_A/N I get to write fanfictions for an hour. Life is good. Thanks to all my reviews I wasn't trying to be funny but I'm glad you reviewed._

Clara stepped into Sherlock's flat.

"Well that's… strange." Clara was, of course, refering to the yellow smiley face that was spray painted on the wall with bullet holes in the brown wallpaper.

"Yes. Apperently, he was bored." John said. The Doctor winced again.

"Doctor, prehaps you should sit down." John suggested. The Doctor sat in John's chair as John brought out a stethescope . He pressed it to The Doctor's chest. _Thump thump thuthump._John looked at The Doctor confused. He moved the instument over and listened to the othe side of his chest. _Thump Thump thuthump. _

"No..." John looked in awe at The Doctor.

"What is it John?" Sherlock asked.

"Two…. Two hearts." John said. The Doctor nodded. Clara picked up the skull on the mantle.

"Ummm…." She held the skull up, clearly looking for an explanation.

"Friend of mine." Sherlock said. He pivouted and looked at The Doctor.

"Explain. Two hearts?" his eyebrows knitted together.

"I am a Time Lord. A sort of alien. That umm… has two hearts." Suddenly, he sprung up.

"Rift energy!" he said grabbing Clara's shoulders.

"What about it?"

"Oh, I can't beileve I didn't notice it before." He wacked his forhead.

"I know what killed that man!" he said running out of the room. He ran back in.

"Are you coming?"


	5. To Cardiff

_A/N This chapter references Torchwood briefly. _

_CaptainXena-Mation: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. Here's another chapter for you._

_TwilightxHPotterxPJackson: Oh, nice to see you again. Hang on, you watch Sherlock?_

_jakefan: Gosh, I'm glad you like it._

_chocolatemermaid: I love your enthusiasm! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. _

_AvatarPhoenix: Yes Encarta is boss. I wanted to grasp the intelligence of Sherlock._

_**Thanks everyone! Here's my chapter. Virtual Hugs to all!**_

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS.

"Doctor? What is it?" Clara asked.

"Rift energy. There's a giant rift in Cardiff." The Doctor said.

"It's usually inactive, but sometimes little things slip through." He explained.

"But Cardiff is two hours away from London. If something did slip through how'd it get here?" John asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out." The Doctor pulled down on the lever and the TARDIS took off with its usual leaf blower noise.

"Were do we start?" Clara asked as they landed.

"Torchwood."

_Yes. I'm adding Captain Jack. Brace yourself._


	6. Captain Jack

_A/N Hello. Procrastination is a jerk. My apologies on the last chapter. I didn't realize it was so short._

_AglonAuthor: Yes, Jack. Who else?_

_CaptainXena-Mation: *laughs* you'll see._

_azebra117: I know right? I hate the rift._

_TwilightxHPotterxPJackson: You should watch Sherlock it's brilliant!_

_**I'm not adding Torchwood, just Captain Jack. *fangirls***_

"Sorry, what's Torchwood?" John asked.

"Outside the government, beyond the police." The Doctor recited.

"So who do we contact?" Sherlock asked

"Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor said.

"I can locate him by his vortex manipulator, if I can just find..." The Doctor searched the console.

"Got it!" he pressed down on a silver button.

"I transported him outside." He said running out the door behind Sherlock, John and Clara.

"Oh my god." Clara exclaimed when she stepped out of the TARDIS, because a very good looking man in an army coat was dead on the ground. Sherlock kneeled down and examined the dead man. Suddenly, the man gasped for air and sat up with a wild look in his eyes.

"What…" then his eyes fell on Sherlock

"Captain Jack Harkness. Hi there." He said using Sherlock's shoulder to balance himself.

"Stop it." The Doctor said. Jack looked at The Doctor.

"A friend of mine used to say the same thing." Then, Jack saw the TARDIS.

"No…" he looked at the Doctor again. Sherlock helped Jack up.

"Well I have to say, the chin is a nice touch." He said giving The Doctor a bear hug.

"Umm… he died." John said pointing at Jack.

"Yes I did. Problem?" Jack said giving John a dazzling smile.

"What did he mean when he said; _the chin is a nice touch?_" Clara was at The Doctor's side.

"I knew him when I was… a different man." The Doctor explained.

"So… new companions!" Jack said looking at John, Clara, and Sherlock

"What happened to the feisty red head? Donna?"

"She forgot about me." The Doctor said softly.

"Jack, this is Clara." The Doctor pointed. Jack winked and Clara turned deep red.

"And this is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock was deep in thought.

"What?" Jack raised his eyebrows

"_**The **_Sherlock Holmes? But… then… I _flirted _with Sherlock Holmes!" he exclaimed

"And that makes him john Watson." Jack looked like Christmas had come early.

"So what can I do for you Doctor?" Jack asked

"I need your help."

"Anything."

"What do you know about Weevils?"

_Listening to I am the Doctor while typing. It seems to motivate me._


	7. Catching the Weevil

_A/N this has been so fun to write. Please leave a review that's my favorite part._

_KittyNyan2012: OMG! Thankyou!_

_CaptainXena-Mation: I love reading your reviews_

_AglonAuthor: Tee-hee_

Jack's face fell.

"Owen knew the most about them." He said softly

"We have reason to believe that one slipped through the rift and killed a man." The Doctor said

"There are about a hundred of them living in the sewers of Cardiff. They live off sewage but sometimes one will go rogue and attack someone."

"But England is nearly two hours from Cardiff, if one did become rogue how did it get to England?" John asked

"They've had aid from humans in the past." Jack said.

"How would you like to help catch a Weevil?" The Doctor asked.

"Like old times?" Jack asked

"Like old times." The Doctor ushered the "gang" into the TARDIS.

_Later…_

"Doctor!" Clara cried.

The Weevil had cornered Clara and was prepared to attack.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed. Jack ran to the rescue and grabbed Clara's hand. He punched the Weevil in the face and the Weevil crumpled to the floor.

"Well. I'm glad that worked." He flashed Clara his brilliant white teeth.

"Doctor! Sherlock! I have your Weevil!" He shouted keeping his eyes on the Weevil. The Doctor ran up to Jack.

"Right." He said. He waved his sonic screwdriver over the Weevil.

"Ohhhh…." He said staring at his sonic.

"Somebody else was involved." He murmured.


	8. Flashbacks and goodbyes

_A/N Okay I've decided to go into detail…._

_**Flashback….**_

"_**Jack could you press that yellow button for me?" The Doctor pointed at the button. Jack pressed down on the yellow button**_

"_**That should look for traces of rift energy in England and hopefully…" The Doctor trailed off looking at the screen**_

"_**Oh yes!" he cried. He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS flew off.**_

_**The TARDIS landed with its usual wheeze.**_

"_**If you find the Weevil don't kill it!" The Doctor yelled at John who ran out of the TARDIS pulling out his gun.**_

"_**Clara, you're with me." The Doctor said pulling his sonic out of his tweed.**_

"_**Sherlock, go with John." The Doctor said as Sherlock ran out the door after John.**_

"_**Jack, you know what to do." **_

_**The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and blinked the light out of his eyes.**_

_**They were in an abandoned shipyard. Clara heard an annoyed growl that was definitely not human. Clara ran towards the noise. What she didn't know was that The Doctor wasn't following her.**_

_**She turned the corner and gasped. The Weevil was standing right in front of her, its teeth bared.**_

"_**Doctor!"**_

Rule one. The Doctor lies. Nobody else was involved. The Weevil was safely locked up in Torchwood headquarters. Captain Jack had saluted to The Doctor and disappeared into the Cardiff crowd, knowing that he would see The Doctor again. The Doctor had lied because… well because… he wanted to know. He wanted to know how Sir Conan Doyle's work of fiction was standing in his TARDIS. And the first thing to do was to go back to London, 1887.

_Thank you CaptainXena-Mation for the flashback idea… it cleared up a lot…. _


End file.
